


Synopsis: The Darkness

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

The Darkness

**THE DARKNESS**

This episode includes one of those critical, mind-blowing moments that forever change the direction of Highlander: TS. Duncan MacLeod has mourned the loss of countless friends and lovers.... however, this time is achingly different. He loses his anchor-the soulmate he loves and trusts unconditionally-to violence that, had he been by her side, he might have prevented. 

He may love again (of course he will, he is Duncan MacLeod!), but we doubt he will ever find that perfect embodiment of confidant, lover, and best friend that was Tessa Noel. 

Richie is now forced to be more than a sidekick and emerging friend. He will become a student, a challenger, and possible future antagonist. 

The happy family is gone forever. This is the price of Immortality. The guilt and grief Duncan feels forever becomes a part of him, as he moves toward his destiny. 

The Gathering is here. There can be only One. 

**_New Characters:_**

**PALLIN WOLF** \- A mortal renegade Watcher who gets his kicks by luring Immortals to their deaths, using their lovers as bait. 

**JAMES** \- one of his Immortal victims. 

**MICHELLE** \- James' lover, the bait. 

**GRETA** \- A fortuneteller who discovers that she actually _does_ possess the gift of second sight. 

**CARMEN** \- a Gypsy, one of Mac's lovers 150 years ago who read Mac's palm and did not like what she saw. 

**ROMAN** \- Carmen's brother in the Gypsy camp. 

**THE KID** \- a junkie trying to score some money for his habit-we will meet him again. 

* * *

A House, Somewhere in Seacouver 

Her scream punctuates-   
The thick, murky air.   
For three days Michelle-   
Has been tied to a chair.   
In the closed, darkened room,   
Only she is illumined,   
By a renegade Watcher-   
Who claims to be human. 

Pallin Wolf has put on-   
Night goggles, so he-   
Can have an advantage,   
He'll be able to see-   
Her Immortal love, James-   
When he comes to her aid.   
Wolf will then douse the lights-   
Killing James with his blade. 

Michelle is the bait-   
For Wolf's trap so grotesque,   
He grins while she pleads-   
And ignores her protests.   
Hearing James, Michelle shrieks,   
' _Stay away!_ Don't come _here!_ '   
But James feels secure,   
No Immortal is near. 

James mounts the stairs slowly,   
His sword in his hands.   
He opens the door,   
And sees where Wolf stands.   
Wolf adjusts his night goggles-   
Without a remark,   
Throws the overhead switch.   
Now the room is pitch dark! 

It does not take long,   
James' sword skills won't matter,   
'Cause he can't see his foe-   
Who is mad as a hatter,   
Wolf opens the door-   
When the slaughter is done,   
Leering down at Michelle,   
'Now...guess who has won.' 

A Restaurant/Club 

It is cozy and dark-   
In the little rathskeller,   
Rich is putting his moves-   
On the cute fortuneteller.   
Greta's ancestry claims-   
Seventh daughter, seventh son,   
Rich persuades Mac and Tess,   
'Try her out, have some fun.' 

Tess offers her palm-   
To Richie's new crush,   
Greta drops it at once!   
'Wow! _That_ was a rush!'   
When she touched Tessa's hand-   
It was hot as a griddle,   
'Lady, there's trouble-   
And you're right in the middle!' 

'You've got to get out-   
Of the city- _right now!_   
There were swords and a gun-   
And a dark room, somehow.'   
Duncan says. 'That's enough,'   
Doesn't want Tess perturbed,   
Plus, a man he spied watching-   
Now has Mac disturbed. 

Mac and Tess rise to leave,   
'I'm scared, Mac,' says she,   
'Tess, we make our _own_ future-   
What we _want_ it to be.'   
'I love you, Duncan,'   
'Sweetheart,' he holds Tess,   
They lean toward each other,   
Share a kiss and caress. 

Flashback-Gypsy Camp, 1848 

A kiss-then a _slap!_   
Carmen: 'I'm not a WHORE!'   
She storms from the tent,   
'MacLeod used me...and more!   
'Roman! He lied!   
'We'll be married', he said,   
But his palm tells the truth,   
He can _never_ be wed!' 

Blood is thicker than friendship,   
Roman takes Carmen's side.   
'You raped my sister!   
You've insulted our pride.   
You _must_ make it right,   
And take her to wife!'   
Mac will not be coerced,   
Roman: 'Give him a knife.' 

Roman wants a death-match-   
In the old Gypsy way.   
Mac will not fight Roman,   
Flings the knife far away.   
Roman slashes Mac's face,   
Now banished from the band-   
Mac must leave all his friends,   
Again wander the land. 

As he leaves, Carmen hurls-   
One last curse at his back.   
The curse, that through decades-   
Has tormented Mac.   
'You will bury many women-   
But you will marry _none!_   
Do you hear me? You will always-   
And forever be alone!' 

Back to the Present-The Restaurant 

Does he dare tempt the fates?   
For his own happiness?   
But he wants to confirm-   
The words he spoke to Tess.   
He will not be convinced-   
That his fate's carved in stone.   
'Let's get married,' he says-   
In an off-handed tone. 

Tess does not trust her ears,   
'You're _proposing_ to me?'   
To drive his point home-   
Mac gets down on one knee,   
He sings out his plea-   
To a jubilant Tess,   
'Will you marry me?'   
Her answer is 'Yes!' 

As he twirls her around-   
Mac senses a chill,   
The man that was watching-   
Is observing them still.   
Mac is not yet aware-   
Pallin Wolf is around,   
When Mac checks the room-   
He cannot be found. 

Mac and Tessa's Apartment 

In a pink wisp of silk-   
Tessa nestles by MacLeod.   
They recall how they met,   
In a boat, with the crowd,   
'Mac, what drew us together?   
Did fate play a part?'   
Duncan kisses each feature,   
'What it was, was your heart.' 

Next Day-The Antique Store and Surroundings 

Three sit on a platform,   
Their legs swinging free,   
Toasting the union-   
That is yet to be,   
MacLeod spots a lurker-   
Outside of the store,   
He's tired of being spied on,   
Runs out to know more. 

Pallin enters the store-   
While MacLeod's neutralized,   
His stunner dumps Richie-   
But Tess is his prize.   
Mac has chased down the runner,   
But another, on a bike-   
Sideswipes Mac in an alley.   
How unsportsmanlike! 

When Duncan returns-   
Rich is trying to get up.   
Mac: 'It's not _your_ fault, Rich-   
I can see I've been set up.'   
Mac hasn't a clue-   
Where Tess has been hidden,   
All he _can_ do is wait,   
Frustrated, guilt-ridden. 

Wolf's House 

Tessa sits like Michelle,   
In the same cloistered room,   
She's aware she is bait-   
To lure Mac to his doom.   
'He's a fine decent man!'   
He's no _man_ ; he's an _'it!'_   
I love killing Immortals,   
I enjoy every bit!' 

Wolf telephones Mac-   
Playing games with his head,   
Mac's response, 'You harm Tessa-   
You'll wish you were _dead!_ '   
Wolf: 'You'll get your shot,'   
Putting Tess on the phone,   
'Mac-don't come, it's a _trap!_ '   
But Wolf's lair's still unknown. 

Greta's Place 

Richie found Tessa's earring,   
'She wore it today!'   
Mac takes it to Greta,   
Will she have more to say?   
She's reluctant to help,   
Mac continues to ask,   
'I see swords, she's held prisoner,   
By a man in a mask.' 

'What about the location?'   
'An old house, a wall-   
Lined with heads of large animals,'   
Not much help at all.   
Mac visits a taxidermist,   
'Can you give me a name-   
Of a man who collects,   
The heads of big game?' 

The Street 

Mac sees he's being followed,   
(Same guy as before)   
Gives chase up a fire escape,   
But, the railing is poor.   
It breaks, the guy tumbles-   
Stone dead on the ground.   
Another link lost-   
To where Tess can be found. 

Wolf's House 

Wolf brings Tess some food,   
He'll give Mac no breaks,   
'I'll keep him on edge,   
Edgy men make mistakes.'   
Wolf learns on the phone-   
That his friend is no more.   
He slaps Tess, she hurls-   
The food tray 'cross the floor. 

Outside the Store 

Mac is stalled at an impasse,   
When he looks up to find-   
Greta there, because visions-   
Images haunt her mind.   
Bits and pieces about Tessa-   
Drive her crazy, ruin her calm,   
Mac's so desperate, he pleads-   
'Greta _please,_ read my palm.' 

She views with amazement-   
The Highlander's life,   
Four hundred years-   
Filled with anguish and strife,   
'How old _are_ you? _What_ are you?   
What are you _into?_ '   
Mac's only concern-   
'What do you see that's NEW?' 

'An old Tudor house,   
Windows of colored glass,   
My number's on this matchbook,   
Call me when it's all past.'   
Duncan takes out his laptop,   
Researches his files,   
Finds the house, it's a landmark-   
And within a few miles. 

Wolf's House 

Tessa made a big mess-   
When she tossed the food tray,   
Dishes, utensils-   
Went every which way.   
She picks up a fork,   
Pokes it into the lock,   
The noise brings Wolf running,   
But he's in for a shock! 

Wolf breaks in the door,   
Tess is ready with ammo,   
As he dives in, she cracks-   
On his head, a chair...Whammo!   
While he's out like a light,   
Tess is quick on her feet-   
Her fear gives her wings,   
And she's soon in the street. 

She leaps in the path-   
Of a car, as it's slowing,   
But the driver thinks she-   
Is a drunk; he keeps going.   
Too _late!_ Wolf's behind her,   
His rage even greater!   
In the house, she's handcuffed-   
To a large radiator. 

Wolf's impatient for Mac,   
He is fed up with Tess,   
On the phone, he gives Rich-   
His long sought address.   
Mac is already there-   
When Rich parks his bike,   
Mac insists Rich stay out-   
While he goes in to strike. 

Rich of course, does not heed,   
Sneaking in through the door.   
Wolf knocks him cold.   
There he lies, on the floor.   
As MacLeod mounts the stairs-   
Passing his close inspection,   
Are the stuffed mounted heads,   
He'll not join this collection! 

Duncan reaches the room.   
Wolf turns off the lights.   
Now Duncan fights blind,   
No opponent in sight,   
Wolf slices his thigh,   
Mac parries his best,   
Fending off a death thrust,   
Pallin Wolf is impressed. 

Mac remembers the matchbook-   
Marked with Greta's writing,   
He tosses it up,   
With a sword stroke, igniting-   
The matches that flare-   
To blind his aggressor.   
Mac dispatches him quickly,   
Then runs to find Tessa. 

With one stroke, he frees her,   
Richie is okay too.   
'Rich, take Tessa home,   
I've something to do.'   
Mac takes Wolf's computer-   
To find Wolf's contacts,   
While Rich escorts Tess-   
To the car, to relax. 

Tess turning to Duncan,   
Her voice sweet but strong,   
'I love you,' she smiles,   
'Don't be too long.'   
He kisses her hand,   
Adoring her touch,   
Mac watches her leave,   
He loves her so much. 

It's a heavenly evening,   
Balmy and still,   
Rich gives Tess a sweater-   
To ward off a chill.   
They relax as they chat,   
Haven't walked very far-   
When a kid ambles over,   
Confronts them, 'Nice car.' 

He's erratic and hyper,   
Pulls a gun out somehow,   
'C'mon...rings, wallet, necklace-   
Give it here...now, Now, NOW!'   
Hands fumbling and shaking-   
They rush to comply-   
But he's lost all control,   
He is cranked up and high! 

He shoots Tess-She _screams!_   
Then he shoots Richie twice!   
Inside, at the desk-   
Mac's blood turns to ice.   
He flies out the door,   
Looks with fear down the block.   
Walks toward them, so slowly,   
Numbed and crushed by the shock. 

Mac knows without looking-   
That his soulmate is dead,   
He remembers the Gypsy-   
And her curse plagues his head.   
He kneels down beside her,   
Tessa's warmth lingers on,   
Gently, one last caress-   
Then the pain. Tessa's _gone!_

The Antique Store 

Alone stands the Highlander,   
Bidding adieu   
To the love, and the warmth,   
And the life that they knew.   
Memories of desire,   
Compassion, and grace,   
The play of emotions-   
On her marvelous face. 

He holds the pale silk-   
She wore that last night,   
Inhales her sweet fragrance,   
Weeps for what might-   
Have been. But he knows-   
That he has been destined-   
To watch those he loves,   
Become 'Dust in the Wind.' 

For the very last time-   
He closes the door-   
Of the shop, and this part-   
Of his life, evermore.   
His eyes fill with pain,   
But he must not give in,   
A challenge awaits him-   
A task to begin. 

Rich now is Immortal,   
As Mac knew all along.   
Rich will have much to learn,   
So, MacLeod must be strong.   
The store will be sold,   
Holding dear what has been-   
Will bond Rich and Mac-   
As their new lives begin. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

Some may not remember the words to the Kansas rendition of DITW. It played while Duncan says good-bye in the shop, remembering his life with Tessa. Here it is. 

| 

**ARTIST: Kansas  
TITLE: Dust in the Wind   
WRITTEN BY: Larry Livgren **

I close my eyes   
Only for a moment, then the moment's gone   
All my dreams   
Pass before my eyes, a curiosity   
Dust in the wind   
All they are is dust in the wind 

Same old song   
Just a drop of water in an endless sea   
All we do   
Crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see   
Dust in the wind   
All we are is dust in the wind, ohh 

Now, don't hang on   
Nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky   
It slips away   
And all your money won't another minute buy   
Dust in the wind   
All we are is dust in the wind   
All we are is dust in the wind   
Dust in the wind   
Everything is dust in the wind   
Everything is dust in the wind   
The wind   
  
---  
  
**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

David Abramowitz, Creative Consultant   
'This is where Tessa dies. Did I get letters from this one; people hated me for killing her. But the truth is that the actress wanted off the show.' 

**Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production**   
'Aside from playing around with the way Tessa was shot, there was nothing really unusual for Post in this show. I went to set the night Tessa was shot.' 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
'Steve Geaghan, the Production Designer, would find one little thing in every show that became his mantra and the gypsy wagon in this show was his mantra. Brent-Karl Clackson and I used to have great discussions with Steve because he would turn the entire show into the thing that he was turned on by, which in this case was the gypsy wagon. On this show, there was also that black set, which was supposed to be "the darkness." It sounds pretty easy, but it took us all day to turn that thing into a black set, so as a result the gypsy camp got minimized in shooting.' 

~ An Eye for an Eye 


End file.
